


Thoughts of a queen in love

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Gangster Runway [2]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/F, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Come take a look at the important elements of Queen in love through the blue eyes of Miranda Priestly with this addition
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Gangster Runway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. This girl is useless for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an addition to the Queen in love, not the sequel although it will arrive soon after this addition.
> 
> There will also be new story Devil's wear prada, Harry Potter and Once upon a Time, feel free to subscribe to my profile to not miss anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**Taking her motorcycle keys and squeezing them tightly...**

Miranda struggles to keep her cool until she's outside the mansion.

_(Useless, all this is useless!)_

Nothing will ever take Irving Ravitz. He is untouchable, unbeatable. When Serena had convinced Miranda to separate from Elias-Clarke after Irv became the leader, Miranda would not lie ... she was mainly motivated by grudge.

_(You want inspiration? Find a terrible man and fight to be better than him.)_

But it's not enough to be better than him.

_(I need to destroy it!)_

**In a way, Miranda keeps her hands shaking until the engine of her motorcycle roars to life...**

The noise alone calms her down, helps hee regain her concentration. But this anger is waiting underneath, deep under the skin.

_(I have to get out of this place before doing something that I regret.)_

The respect of her team is everything; if she proves to them that she can not keep calm when things go wrong, what is the point? 

She goes to the observatory, her safe place.Somehow she can be alone and comb all her emotions, until they are clean and in order again. It drives too fast, well beyond the speed limit. The idea of being arrested does not even announce itself as a real possibility; there is no one in New York whom she can not buy, or intimidate. The Sachs girl who does not see herself, comes to Miranda's mind.

_(She did not buckle too easily, we had to bargain with her a bit.)_

The Queen's heart begins to beat faster; in harmony with her own body at all times, she wonders if maybe the adrenaline of a fast race is happening to her. She slows down.

**When Miranda arrives at the observatory...**

She immediately begins to feel better, more in control. There is nothing more important than control. On her environment, on herself, on the people with whom she keeps company.

_(On this silly girl.)_

Maybe the young woman has not done the tail yet. It's good by Miranda.

**As she climbs the steps of the observation...**

Miranda wonders why she can not stop thinking about the Sachs girl now.  
"If only her fucking parents had not fled," she grumbles.

They were supposed to be her ticket to victory. Instead, she is sealed with their useless child. Taking Irv is going to be almost impossible without knowing someone inside. And if lassie Sachs does not know anything about Ravitz or the governor, then ... Miranda grits her teeth, the futility of all this has put her on the edge again.  
"Bear the governor and Irv must have priority," she reminds herself. "No distractions by the time we get a solid lead."

_(Maybe this silly girl knows something, but does not realize it?)_

Miranda can still question the young woman deeply when she returns to the mansion.

_(Or maybe it's better for everyone if the woman forgets everything that has happened.)_

Until then, Miranda simmers, in her own thoughts, burning with an unfulfilled purpose.


	2. Embarassed for Miranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Andy and Miranda meet after the shower from the queen's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's an addition, the chapters just like the story will be much shorter than The Queen in Love.
> 
> Feel free to watch my other stories in the meantime.
> 
> Comments always welcome

**After turning off the shower, Miranda hears someone move into her room...**

_(Who could it be now?)_

The royal woman wraps a towel around her body dripping with droplets, keeping her safe with one hand. All these last days have made she lose her head; she thinks it's probably Nigel.  
"Hey, Nigel, stop that ...!"

❤️  
_(It's definitely not Nigel.)_

Stunned, Miranda remains in place while the girl Sachs looks at her with a doe look taken from the headlights, water flowing from her wet brown hair. Without really wanting it, the queen looks at the young woman, taking her with her blue eyes. It only lasts a second, but Miranda can understand what she sees before turning away, keeping her expression neutral.

_(You've seen dozens of naked women in your life, Miranda, it takes more than flesh to distract you! )_  
"Oh!" Made Andy. "I was thinking of you..."

Andy begins to stammer, blushing so hard to her bare shoulders.

_(It's pretty cute.)_  
"I forgot my clean clothes when I ..."  
"I did it too," Miranda cut.

_(So she did not notice that I was checking her, well, it's better not to let her think I'm interested or anything.)_  
🖤

"You can change here," said Miranda. "I give you five minutes."

**She slams the door of the bathroom; then sigh, sitting on the edge of her bathtub...**

_(I just should have kicked her out, it's MY room after all, but it was not necessary, she did not do it on purpose ...)_

Shaking her head, the queen tries to dissuade such thoughts.

_(It does not matter if she did it on purpose or not, it's a parasite.)_  
"I must not become soft," Miranda sighed.

_(Let her stay in my room, use my shower ... except this time, of course.)_

Then ... the thought begins to disturb her.

_(... who let she use his shower? Nigel? Serena?)_

It looks like something these two would do.  
"If they try to make me jealous, they have something else to come."

_(I do not care about the girl, at all, she just became more useful lately, that's all.)_

Nigel in particular begins to annoy Miranda about the young woman.

_(Whenever she's out of earshot, it's Andy this, Andy that.)_

Not only him, all Runway surrounds her with a hand on his mouth, giggling like schoolboys.  
"It is not even my style!"

Although to be honest, Miranda does not really have a particular type. Women and romance are just not things for which she has time in her life.

_(Better to be honest with women from the start and not give them false hope.)_

Chaining one with a promise of something that she can not give ... it ends in too much useless drama.

_(What a headache ...)_

Miranda rubs her forehead trying to eliminate Andy's thoughts. In one way or another, it becomes more and more difficult for her...


	3. Need space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work break between Andrea and Miranda from the queen's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

"I am not a machine, Miranda!" Andy exclaims in the mansion's library. "Let me breathe for a moment! And back!"

With her hands flat on the desk, Miranda simply looks at the young woman, waiting for her to complete her emotional deluge. The queen boils inside with the need to reprimand the brunette or to silence her, to remind her that it is Miranda the responsible one here, but she suppresses this desire. Lately the Royal Woman has noticed that this is not the best way to get her newest Runway member, temporary, to stay online.  
"... I am a person," continues Andy. "I have feelings."

_(Do you see that? She's already calming down a bit.)_

Andy seems already troubled, her brown eyes browsing the library, the pink cheeks. She would be a terrible poker player.  
"And you can not throw me and shout orders on me and pretend that I do not exist," adds the young woman. "And then expect from me that I continue to endure it!"

Andy looks at Miranda waiting. But why wait? That the queen agrees with her? A sign that the other woman had heard she?

_(It must be obvious that I am listening to it, there is no one else in this room, is it?)_  
"... Um ... alright," sigh Miranda.

_(I think we both come close to each other, I usually have more personal space than that.)_  
"Let's take a break," said the leader.

To Miranda's satisfaction, it breaks some of Andy's tension. But the young woman is still struggling to get angry. Turning on her heels, she goes out the door, slamming her behind her.  
"What a mess," the queen said aloud as she picked up the papers the brunette had left on the desk and tapped them in order before she sat down and scanned them herself. "If she can not help me, then what is she for?"

_(This silly girl is less useful than those documents we stole from the governor.)_

Just thinking of this man is boiling Miranda's blood.

_(We are so close to discovering something big, I can feel it.)_

But it's always a step forward, two steps back. Miranda knows that everyone can feel that her nerves are fringed, everyone except ... Andrea Sachs. She simply sees the leader as the devil or a dragon topple.

_(She partly explains why I lose my temper every day, I can not concentrate when I think of her.)_

Miranda has always had a perfect self-control, which makes her a valuable leader. If she had found a way to keep her skin from sweating, she would have done it.

_(Now...)_

Miranda runs a hand through her white hair and arranges the documents, next to a coffee cup that still has a trace of a lipstick from Andy print on the rim.

_(I should just waste time until this silly girl comes back, I can not do much without her, she is still the most powerful tool we have ... although it's not much.)_

**Going to her favorite corner of the library...**

Miranda begins flipping through the latest issue of a fashion magazine she has subscribed to. As soon as it opens the folds, it falls apart in a centerpiece of their corrupt governor.

_(I really can not escape, can I ?!)_

The royal woman resists the urge to destroy the magazine, she only snatches offensive advertising instead.  
"I bet Irv paid for that too." Miranda sighs and settles in wait for Andy.


	4. You made me fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie night and Miranda has an epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this addition
> 
> Part Two of Gangster Runway will be published soon
> 
> In the meantime do not hesitate to read my other story and subscribe to my profile
> 
> comments always welcome

**Miranda's thoughts always swim after everything that has happened in the day...**

She cuts the conversation around her. Her team is fully committed to each other, and she has already told Andy to choose the film for her, so Runway does not need her contribution.

_(I'm going to escape half-way with an excuse to be alone.)_  
"Hey, everyone go down a little, huh?" Nigel asks. "I'm crushed here."

Blinking Miranda realizes Nigel is talking to everyone on the couch. She just takes a little space between Andy and herself, throwing an arm around the young woman's shoulders.  
"Sure," says Miranda.

Miranda almost expects Andy to jump. The brunette is easily frightened, always shaking, screaming or angry at Miranda.

_(Without any reason.)_

But instead, Andy relaxes against the queen, her head resting against the older woman's chest. A little too late, Miranda realizes her mistake.

_(Now I can not get up without the displaced ... great job Miranda.)_

Just like an overly affectionate kitten, Andy snuggled a bit closer to her.

_(Although I did not meet too much of those furry balls ... maybe more of a pocket puppy, too faithful.)_

The movie does not attract Miranda's attention, but not because it's boring. She's just stuck in an endless loop, split between wanting to stay a little longer with Andy and the desire to return to work.

_(Five more minutes.)_

**During a calm and tense scene in the movie...**

Jocelyne chuckles. As the redhead has a strange sense of humor in general, Miranda does not question her reaction ... until she hears Nigel's chuckle.  
"Rena," makes the amused man catching the Brazilian's attention. "Look at Miranda."

_(Why look at me?)_

Becoming tense, the queen puts her face in a scowl, and tries to ignore her team when the three begin to nudge while chuckling.  
"Shut up," said she.  
"I'm sorry Miranda," Serena said. "But ... it's just too cute."  
"Cute? What is cute?"

Then Miranda lowers her gaze to follow the direction of Serena's who is fixed on... Andy, still snuggled against the queen.  
"Oh," breath amazed Miranda. "She fell asleep."  
"Just against you," adds Jocelyne a smile.  
"Anyone is really surprised?" Serena asks. "I bet that's how they fell asleep every night in Miranda's bed."  
"We do not sleep together," replies her boss.

_(Well, not like that.)_  
"Fast, someone has to take a picture!" Made Nigel.  
"Do that, you're a dead man, Kipling," Miranda told him coldly.

Sliding her hand in Andy's back, Miranda realizes that she has a way to go, though it may wake up the young woman. She gently lifts the brunette and carries her in her arms in a married style, ignoring the jokes and hissing directed towards her.

**When Miranda finally puts Andy on her bed, the young woman is still asleep...**

_(Turned off like a light.)_

The queen sits next to the youngest, carefully checking the bandages on Andy's palms and knees.

_(She went through a lot of things today ...)_

Not only today, either. The more Miranda knows Andy, the more she realizes how strange her life must be.

_(And I continue to push it deeper and deeper into my own problem.)_

That had never bothered Miranda before, but now ... all of a sudden, it's doing it.

_(I need her.)_

Raising her head, the queen pushes Andy's bangs back, feeling the soft hair slip through her hands like silk.

Miranda paused, realizing what she had just thought.

_(Need her? I never felt that I needed someone before, what ... Oh, my god ... I fall in love with this silly girl ...!)_


End file.
